


Solitary

by firnae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, Anxiety, Gen, Imprisonment, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firnae/pseuds/firnae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick glimpse into an event from Ophelia Trevelyan's time in the Circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 5 minute writing challenge tag on tumblr back in October.

One month.

She had been in solitary confinement for an entire month. Or at least, that is what she thought. She lost count.

She sat in the corner of the barren room, running a hand over and over through her tangled hair.

The templars had stopped coming down to her cell to give her food, but that wasn’t the worst of it.

The worst was the nightmares. They were so _real_.

She could still feel the fire sparking from her fingertips as she attacked the templar. She could still see the blank, unreadable face of her friend. Her only friend.

She could still hear the screams.

_Her_ screams.

She rocked back and forth, mouth open, releasing an animalistic screech.

She raked her fingernails down her arm, leaving gouges that began to bleed.

She wanted out.

Out of this cell.

Out of her skin.

_Out_.

She was losing control. One more week, one more day, and she would lose herself completely.

Ophelia Trevelyan was going insane.


End file.
